Wicked game
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: La busca, caminando entre los temerosos e inexpertos soldados, hallándola tan estoica como siempre. Y la mira, sin decir nada, la mira con una fiereza desconocida hasta para él y Annie le da un pequeño apretón de manos, provocándole un leve temblor. Es ahí cuando Armin lo ve. Sus ojos son tristes, incluso cuando ella sonríe.


******WICKED GAME.**

* * *

**Renuncia:** todo de Hajime Isayama.

Andaba buscando una excusa (la que fuera) para volver a escribir Aruani. Y entonces al babosear en Tumblr me encuentro con esto. Sobra decir que morí de alegría, mas porque tuve tiempo de hacer todos los prompt —aunque los publico atrasados, obviamente yo siempre me atraso—. Disfruten (?)

* * *

**Prompts **

**#1 Lost and found; #2 White Day; #3 Ephemeral; #4 Jealousy; #5 Fallacious; #6 Asylum; #7 Until we meet again**

* * *

**Hay lugares llenos de personas vacías**

**A**rmin siempre ha tenido esa filosofía en la mente. Es un chico listo, sin duda, un estratega de pensamientos agiles que saltan de techo en techo, buscando una solución práctica a cualquier problema que se les presente (y no involucre a los Titanes).

Y es que Eren es coraje. Mikasa, devoción —pese a que muchos confundieran al primero con la ira y a la segunda con la fuerza Armin los conocía _demasiado_ bien—. Y Armin, si tuviese que etiquetarse con una cualidad, abriría un diccionario raido con el tiempo y uso, y colocaría una foto suya al lado de "percepción". Ni inteligente, ni enclenque, ni adicto a la buena literatura de García Márquez.

Observaba a todo y a todos; encontrando rápidamente sus puntos débiles, sus aficiones, sus gustos y, con algo más de atención, retazos de la vida que llevaban antes de llegar al entrenamiento.

Trece años. Trece años, apenas, y ya se servían en bandeja de plata a la Parca. Listos para pudrirse en la tierra de ser comidos por un Titán, cosa ochenta por ciento segura. Y aun así, pese a que Armin continuaba temblando en el interior (viendo a su abuelo marcharse —para no volver—, recordando el momento exacto en que un soldado le dijo sin mucho sentir la verdad, apretando contra sí un sombrero empapado en el llanto de un pequeño de trece míseros años) no puede evitar sentir a su vez cierta excitación.

Están más cerca de cumplir un sueño. De poder salir de las Murallas y ver el océano de fuego, las montañas de hielo y cientos de miles de kilómetros de agua salada. Eso es lo que más añoran; la _libertad_.

Liberarse del miedo, del nudo que oprime sus estómagos ante la sola idea de ser devorados, de las burlas ajenas y de los muchos lugares llenos de personas vacías.

En ciertas ocasiones asegura que este mundo se ha vuelto un verdadero infierno.

Porque el recoveco no hace ningún bien a nadie, y Armin ha comenzado a cansarse de los comentarios despectivos que hacen sobre él los chicos más presuntuosos cuando ni Mikasa ni Eren lo acompañan.

No es muy fuerte, y lo entiende, con resignación pero lo entiende. Tampoco muy valiente. Sólo Armin.

Armin, siendo golpeado por un grandulón estúpido tras pasar un rato en la biblioteca. Armin, incapaz de defenderse más que con palabras. Armin, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver cómo el tipo cesa los golpes y es noqueado, _por una niña_.

Ella paseaba cerca de ahí, como muchos, y Armin creyó que los ignoraría, como muchos. Sin embargo, ahí están. Le dice algo al tío, una frase que Armin no alcanza a escuchar, y éste, temeroso, se pone en pie y a trompicones se aleja de ambos. Entonces ella gira el cuello con una elegancia indecente, observándolo. Y algo hace mella en Armin, que de pronto siente las piernas muy ligeras.

Una mirada basta para desarmarlo. Ninguno dice nada. Un momento de silencio donde el azul choca contra el azul, causando una explosión más allá del entendimiento humano.

Y ella se aleja. Sin siquiera esperar un «gracias». O presentarse con formalidad. Cualquier cosa.

Armin la observa alejarse en el horizonte, una silueta enmarcada con el astro rey. Y piensa en su propia percepción. En la habilidad de comprender a las personas más de lo que ellas se conocen a sí mismas y cuán harto está de hallar sonrisas huecas y conversaciones sin significado.

Sabe que ella no es lo que aparenta. Que es muy bonita. Y que su nombre, sea cual sea, le fue otorgado para que él lo pronunciase.

* * *

**Hija de la luna**

**A** veces Reiner y Berthold la llamaban así. Le sonreían con amargura, y lo decían sin rodeos.

«Annie, tú eres la hija de la luna. No, bien podrías ser la _Luna_ misma.»

Y Annie solía fruncirles el ceño, cuestionándose por qué la comparación tan poética, si a final de cuentas se trata de ese par. Ninguno de los dos es un Sabines. Ninguno de los dos tiene tacto y delicadeza. Ejecutan sus tareas con impaciencia, tosquedad, y un ápice de culpabilidad enterrado en mentira tras mentira.

Ella también es una mentirosa, pero no por eso deja de sentir curiosidad por temas como ese.

Siempre que está sola (nunca ha tenido a nadie, es inútil negarlo) se dedica a admirar el firmamento cuando se oscurece. Siempre pendiente de la luna, como si, improbablemente, ésta fuese a desaparecer sin darle una advertencia. Se compara a menudo con ella, incapaz de encontrar la similitud que tanto Berthold como Reiner afirman que existe.

¿Acaso el satélite es un traidor, acaso todos lo miran con sospecha?

No, no se parece en nada a la luna. Ella pelea por una causa ajena. Ella no tiene los minutos necesarios para sonreírle al espejo, revisando que ningún mechón de cabello esté fuera de su lugar correspondiente.

Y es que los tontos o ignorantes que han iniciado el entrenamiento son sólo eso. Tontos o ignorantes. Ahí sólo hay tres soldados, y ni siquiera pueden llamarse como tal. Pero hay gente que vale la pena, claro que la hay.

Está Eren. Eren, el que posee más convicción que nadie y lucha por algo que _vale la pena_. Eren, quien le pide clases privadas de lucha para aprender a defenderse, cuerpo a cuerpo, y siente admiración por ella —aunque el digno de admirar sea él—.

Mikasa, a quien no puede ver bien, y viceversa, porque son chicas y las chicas hacen cosas incomprensibles como portar una espada en lugar de un vestido o un ramo de flores. Mikasa, que le agradece en silencio y con un ligero rozar de hombros por la ayuda que le presta a Eren.

Jean, el egoísta que se preocupa por los demás. Christa, la bondad reencarnada. Ymir, una muralla fuerte y protectora. Sasha, el fuego que te calienta en casa. Marco, desbordando amistad con cada peca. Connie, la broma que te alegra el día.

Y finalmente, se encuentra Armin.

El chico que salvó pocos días después de que llegaran allí. Armin, con su mirada de agua clara y una sonrisa nerviosa hablándole a altas horas de la noche, cada que se encuentran en los pasillos o el comedor o los establos.

Después de tanta insistencia acaba revelándole su nombre. Un poco más de esfuerzo y Annie accede a ser su amiga aunque sabe en el fondo que aquello no va a durar, que lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. Y sin embargo, lo busca, inconscientemente. Aprovechan cuando tanto Eren como Mikasa y Reiner como Berthold se enfrascan en sus asuntos, respectivamente, para divagar juntos. Entre risas de parte de él y asentimientos quedos de parte de ella. Y con cada día que transcurre otro poco de su corazón se quiebra. Y duele, duele muchísimo.

Por eso no espera nada en el Día Blanco, por eso ve sin ver a las féminas corriendo de un lado a otro, riendo como retrasadas por los regalos que sus amores les obsequiaron. Por eso cuando Armin se levanta de su mesa respectiva, y se acerca a ella con un pequeño paquete entre sus dedos, Annie no sabe qué decir sin lucir como otra retrasada más.

Las atenciones de Armin la envenenan. De tan conmovida que se siente, sólo atina a sonreírle con sinceridad, por primera vez desde que se conocen.

Y es que puede no ser la luna, pero indudablemente Armin es el sol.

* * *

**Sus ojos son tristes, incluso cuando sonríe**

**E**s una de los muchos detalles que Armin nota al estar junto a ella. Y Annie debe pensar que él no se ha dado cuenta, pero sí. Es imposible no ver la desesperación que embarga tras esa máscara de apatía irrompible.

Annie aparenta ser invulnerable. Que todo lo puede y que todo lo podrá (por algún motivo extraño le recuerda a Mikasa en ese aspecto) y que no necesita que nadie se preocupe por ella. No obstante, Armin se preocupa. Jamás ha sido de esos que apartan a las personas y no desea empezar a serlo.

Son amigos, después de todo. Los años siguen pasando y ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir muchas cosas el uno al lado del otro. Como que de pronto el corazón se le acelera tanto que está seguro de que explotará y los bañará a todos con su sangre y entrañas y no tiene ningún problema con ello si así le demuestra cuánto cariño le ha venido cogiendo.

Armin no moriría por ella. No tiene la intención de morir y ser olvidado, o peor aún, compadecido por Eren y Mikasa. Pero sí le gustaría vivir por ella. Vivir, y conocer el océano, mostrárselo, y recibir una sonrisa verdadera, sólo una le basta.

Y es que Annie podría gustarle. Gustarle como sólo una chica puede gustarle a un chico, como Mikasa que da cada aliento por Eren y Eren que la quiere proteger de sí mismo. Como un príncipe dispuesto a darle la vuelta al mundo para compartir un beso con la princesa.

Aunque los besos sobran, y los piropos, y los abrazos y los «Te amo». Todo eso es innecesario, pura basura de literatura romántica, puros clichés prostituyéndose en nombre del amor que ha sido menospreciado desde que los Titanes caminan y los humanos se dedican a llorar. Nada de eso realmente importa.

Fueron los ojos de Annie los que captaron su atención cuando serpenteaba miseria. Orbes repletos de humanidad. De mutua comprensión a un ser menos fuerte, aunque Armin no conocía ninguna razón para que Annie se pensase como una muchacha débil, siendo todo lo contrario.

Quizás ese fue el error que cometió. Quizás él supo su terrible verdad desde ese instante.

Más no piensa en ello, no entonces. Con la graduación tan cerca, Armin no piensa en nada aparte de que pronto la Muerte vendrá a por muchos. Y que por favor, _por favor_, no se lleve a Annie a ningún sitio donde él no pueda encontrarla.

Incluso cuando el momento llega, incluso cuando los altos mandos gritan y chillan órdenes entre el caos y el miedo, cinco años después de la primera tragedia, Armin no lo premedita. Eren ha logrado calmarlo y le ha dado la seguridad de la que carecía. Por eso la busca, caminando entre los temerosos e inexpertos soldados, hallándola tan estoica como siempre. Y la mira, sin decir nada, la mira con una fiereza desconocida hasta para él y Annie le da un pequeño apretón de manos, asintiendo, provocándole un leve temblor de labios.

Y es ahí cuando Armin lo ve, un destello de ansiedad.

El pecado de Annie apenas da inicio, poniéndole fin a sus tristes sonrisas.

* * *

**La vida es un mal juego**

**E**s el título perfecto para darle al mundo que arde en llamas mientras nadie puede salvarla de ser consumida por éstas. Ni siquiera el dulce y bueno de Armin con sus libros impregnados del olor a café. Aquel que sobrevivió a lo imposible y la ha alegrado un efímero minuto al comprobar que no se haya dentro del estómago de un Titán. Pero si Armin continúa con vida, ¿qué causa hay para entristecerse?

El deber. Siempre va primero el deber.

Y Eren, siendo idéntico a ella.

No vale la pena intentar ser la clase de persona que Armin confía que es. No a esas alturas donde tanto Reiner como Berthold la observan con impotencia, también conscientes del porvenir. No vale la pena luchar contra la corriente, es más sencillo ahogarse y dejar de preocuparse por ser de baja estatura cuando puede medir catorce metros así sin más.

Tanta hipocresía la hiere, de verdad. Pero no hay espacio para ninguna lágrima o duda. La esperanza de la humanidad yace en Eren. Su ruina, en Annie. Siempre Annie.

Y por más que desee desahogarse y golpear —_no_ destruir— muebles y edificios, un derecho así está lejos de su alcance. Y se dedica a admirar con más fervor la luna, porque sabe que será la última vez que pueda estar rodeada de esas personas. Que pueda pelear con Eren por gusto y no necesidad. Que pueda escuchar la voz de Armin y recibir las miradas de desprecio de Mikasa, sin un odio verdadero.

Y esa emoción la corroe por dentro, incitándola a sollozar y querer negarse a las órdenes que le han dado. Son celos. Celos y envidia porque esos tres, y los demás, pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y no permiten que nadie los dirija.

Tal vez si fuese más humana que monstruo confesaría todo. Pero no queda rastro alguno de la niña que solía ser, del soldado que pudo ser. No queda nada. Y cuando se cruza con su reflejo, sólo ve una marioneta.

Esa imagen difuminada es lo que acaba por convencerla de que Armin merece a una chica mejor, de que en pos de _su_ victoria debe asesinar a Marco como ha venido asesinado a muchos otros, y de que tampoco debe unirse a las Tropas de Exploración porque perjudicaría a Reiner y Berthold.

Es una pieza de ajedrez. Un peón. Una traidora.

Se supone que no debe sentir. Que si un compañero le dice «Annie, ¿tú también eres linda, no te parece? Te preocupas por nosotros» no debe alegrarse, ni mucho menos, sonrojarse y verse afectada, siendo infinitamente dichosa por dentro.

Todavía se cuestiona a sí misma por qué lo salvó en antaño. Si hizo lo correcto. Si es el amor lo que la orilla a cometer actos estúpidos o sólo el disgusto que le provoca su soledad auto impuesta.

Y si merece que alguien como Armin la quiera.

* * *

**Ella sólo le pidió un sueño**

…**p**ero Armin le regaló la realidad. Aunque es posible que Armin viviese soñado y Annie lo despertara. Sí, todo apuntaba a ese hecho. ¿Qué más explicaría tan absurda situación?

No quiso aceptarlo, al igual que Eren. No pudo hacerse a la idea de que Annie, la Annie con quien compartieron cinco años, los hubiese engañado resguardándose tras aparentes indiferencias y silencios apacibles. Simplemente no podía ser. Pero él conocía la verdad y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

El equipo de Marco, las dos veces en que la Titán Femenina lo tuvo a su merced y prefirió no matarlo, y una mirada de angustia. _Esa_ mirada.

Incluso lo amenazan las ganas de recriminarle por todo y por nada. Necesita oírlo de su propia boca. Por qué le permitió vivir. _Por qué_. Y si ya no se puede esperar nada honorable de ella, si debe apartarse y permitir que Mikasa blanda armas y le corte las piernas y brazos de cuajo.

Armin busca en los confines de su memoria, intentando encontrar el detonante de ese presente. No lo consigue. Es algo que Annie siempre ha guardado para sí y que no revelará ante el Comandante Erwin ni muerta. Y es lo que le asusta, que tengan que pelear en bandos distintos y él sea la causa de su deceso.

No hay otra opción. Annie lo ha dicho, que ha ganado su apuesta, que es momento de que ella haga una propia.

Y por Dios que lo comprende pero sigue sin aceptarlo. No es justo, nunca lo es. Y el «Armin, me alegra haber sido una buena persona para ti…» se desdibuja con un disparo de su parte y Annie transformándose sin remordimientos, rompiendo las promesas entre ambos con cada hueso que se expande.

Él estuvo seguro de haberla conocido, y ahora que Annie abandona lo poco de su humanidad, se da cuenta de que siempre erró.

* * *

**La matanza predomina**

**P**arece que es eterna. Que el universo entero lo es. Y que sin importar el desenlace, sin importar las lágrimas y deseos no cumplidos, las conversaciones a la luz de la luna y risas secretas, Armin seguirá siendo Armin y ella seguirá siendo Annie.

Dos extraños con muchos recuerdos en común, con un sentimiento en común.

Reza porque sea cierto. Porque en un futuro remoto pueda mirarlo a los ojos y obtener su perdón, así como ella ha perdonado a su pobre y maltrecho padre a través de los años, y lo ha venido perdonando a él desde que se conocieron por volverla débil.

Resulta obvio que debió aplastarlo. Que la piedad y la misericordia no traen nada bueno. Pero no fue capaz. No al rememorar ese _algo_ que le provocaba sin su consentimiento. Un algo que equivocadamente la incitó a considerar que hasta el más cruel monstruo puede y quiere sentir.

Y entonces Eren le destroza el rostro, y arranca sus piernas y brazos y un nudo se desata en su interior liberando las lágrimas que nunca dio. Llora por Eren, Reiner, Berthold y Armin. Llora, y un resplandor cubre el cielo, escudándola con un cristal brillante, puro.

Lo último que ve es a Eren, observándola con desesperación en su forma de Titán. Tanto él como Armin son dos locos más, bienvenidos en el manicomio que llama por corazón.

* * *

**Se oyen pasos de alguien que no llega nunca**

**Y **abruptamente se detiene al verla, con los ojos ardiendo de pronto.

(Es ella, _ella_).

Se encuentra a un par de pasos, viendo pasar los edificios por la ventana, ajena al bullicio del metro a las cinco de la mañana. El cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta mal hecha y muy corta. Piensa que le quedaría mejor un chongo. Ésta brilla incluso a la distancia en que se encuentran, simula ser oro.

O no, oro no, hebras de plata. De la luna.

El vagón se detiene, han llegado a la estación y un asiento a su lado se desocupa. Ella no se da cuenta, continua mirando a través del cristal, como atrapada. Él se debate un poco, inseguro, pero termina moviéndose entre el _mar_ de personas y se sienta tan cerca de ella como le es posible. La chica da un respingo al oírle. Cuando se miran, siente que el pecho le es contraído con violencia.

Su nombre, aquel nombre que le pusieron para que él lo dijera. Anabel Leonhart.

Lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Anabel, acompañadas por un apretón de manos que él inicia. Y entonces, el vagón vuelve a detenerse y con cierta timidez se abrazan mientras Armin le sonríe y dice:

— Hola, _Annie_. Lamento la demora.

**#END**


End file.
